They're Back
by JustTeensLeague
Summary: They're back and Babe has to choose: Blake, Mason or Henry?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe that the show ended with a freaking cliffhanger! I totally didn't expect that it would end that way! So anyway, I had to write this... Nickelodeon is nearly always confusing in their romances so I'm gonna fix that... Comment which ship do you root for! Babe/Blake, Babe/Mason or Benry/Habe? Btw, I've been shipping Babe and Henry for a year so it will be kind of Benry centric in the first part. Please comment which ship you guys prefer to see!**

* * *

"Oh, Blake's here! He says he's right outside the limo!" screamed Babe as she looked at her phone with Blake's text on the screen.

"Okay, listen," said Kenzie as she took Babe's hands, trying to calm her down. She placed her hands on Babe's shoulders and tried to give her best friend her wisest eyes and words.

"You got this dog."

Babe rubbed one of Kenzie's arm, weirded out by her choice of words. "Oh, that sounds so wrong coming outta you."

Kenzie shook Babe's shoulders playfully. "Aww," she said, 'touched'. "Now just go have fun with Blake's family," she added as she let go of Babe's shoulders and placed her hands on her hips patiently as she can't leave Babe yet. The last thing she wants to happen is for Babe to do freaky things in front of Blake in the last minute.

"Okay," said Babe, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. But then she remembered Mason. As she looked at Blake's message on her phone, a plethora of "what if's" suddenly clouded her brain.

"But, wait, no, what if Mason starts texting me-..." Babe began to blabber but was cut short by Kenzie.

"Girl!" Kenzie grabbed Babe's hands again. "Forget about Mason tonight."

"Tonight is about having fun with Blake." Kenzie said as she rubbed Babe's hands.

"Okay," breathed Babe, reassured by her friend. She placed her two hands on her phone with Blake's message on and turned to go but then, she looks at Kenzie requestingly for one last reassurance. "One more time?"

"You look great." Kenzie said.

"I love you," said Babe, hugging Kenzie.

"I love you, too," Kenzie hugged back.

After a moment, the two besties broke the hug.

"Okay, I better go make sure Dub doesn't murder the boys," remarks Kenzie, remembering that the duo's life was on the line when they spent twenty million dollars for a supposedly cheap watch.

"Yeah, go do that," mutters Babe, internally hoping the two are still alive.

"I will," Kenzie said as she turned to leave. "Dub!" she shouted, running to the back door. "Put down the leprechaun catcher!"

Babe picked up her jacket and held it by pressing it between her side and forearm. She took a deep breath remembering Kenzie's words. 'Forget Mason and get the dog,' she thought. Then she mouthed 'okay.' She is finally going out with the guy of her dreams. At least one of them. No, no, she can't think of Mason. 'Forget about him,' she thought. Her focus is to be on Blake tonight and they are going to have a marvelous time with his family.

Settled, she headed for the entrance. She's going out with Blake, she thought as she walked then her phone fell. She knelt down to get it.

"Hey, Babe," a voice called.

"Hey, Blake, I'm so sorry," she said as she picked up her phone and put it in the wallet. She tried to sound as casual as possible. She tried not to let even a tinge of excitement and nervousness paint her tone. "I'm just about-" she turned to look at him and as she did, her smile dropped. But it wasn't Blake.

The guy in front of her had dark-blond hair instead of black and he looked at Babe with such soft eyes. Babe looked at the guy in front of her, shocked.

"Henry."

"Hey," replied Henry. He tried to find a way to start a conversation with her. He thought about starting with her appearance. She was beautifully dressed tonight and she wore makeup that highlighted her beauty. "Uh, you look-... you look good."

Babe looked down to see what she was wearing and remembered that she specifically bought this red top for her date with Blake. "Th-... Thanks," she stuttered. She looked at his smile.

"Why- Why are y-..." she was stuttering again. She sighed, trying to calm herself. "Wha- What are you doing here?" she wondered out loud.

Henry wore an affectionate look or at least, what Babe thought to be an affectionate look. "I came to see you," said Henry.

Babe slowly nodded. Why is this happening to her? Why did he come at this time? "Cool," was all she could say.

Henry smiled at her which made Babe breathe heavily. She became overwhelmed at the situation.

The three guys whom she found charming and attractive, the guys she literally chased and set herself up with, the boys whom she tried to grab attention from are all now going back to her. And here, she thought she's never going to end up with one of them. Yet now, they're all back.

They're back.

* * *

**I'm not stopping with my Starmora fanfiction, you guys!**

**Anyways, let me know which ship you guys wanna see: Babe/Blake, Babe/Mason or Benry (Babe/Henry)! Geez, Nickelodeon is the ultimate playboy... (no heat, Nick! I love you 3000!)**

**See 'ya!**

**-marshmallu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's zee next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Let me know what ship you wanna see!**

* * *

Babe was dying internally. She couldn't breathe. Thank Pocahontas for the colorful wind.

"Hey, I came to tell you something," Henry interrupted her thanksgiving and took a step towards her. Babe instinctively took a step back as well. Getting close to Henry will lead to choking and she doesn't want to die early. Henry looked at her in confusion as she was usually the one going closer to him and deduced that she would be comfortable at their distance.

Babe seemed to get his question. "S-Sorry, I, uh, I just-... I need, you know, personal space," rambled Babe. She exhaled, gaining her composure. These guys do know how to mess with her brain and jumble her thoughts. Great, now she's thinking about them, again!

"Oh, I see," chuckled Henry, naturally assuming that she was just nervous with his presence, perhaps or he was just being too hopeful about the thought that she liked him back.

After a moment, Henry inhaled audibly, gaining his courage. "Do you remember the time we got locked up in a zipper car?"

_Oh, you have no idea how many times I woke up, screaming after dreaming about it, _thought Babe. She was definitely not going to confess that.

"Yeah," replied Babe, tucking her hair behind her ear, unconsciously. "The sun roof was obnoxious."

Henry and Babe smiled slightly.

"Not after the zipper car lady, of course," added Babe.

The both of them laughed at the memory. Babe felt rather nostalgic about it. It was awesome being locked up in a car with a handsome guy and sharing a bottle of water and a fruit and nut bar with him. **(Author's Note: Let us deal with Babe's thinking... I'm freaked out myself about it...)**

After a few laughs, Henry composed himself and walked closer to Babe. She didn't back away this time as she was actually getting comfortable. "It was the best Valentines' Day I ever had," whispered Henry.

Babe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her jaw dropped and her heartbeat was racing at a speed of 5000 kilometers per hour. They were only a ruler apart and it was suffocating. Scratch the statement that she was fine...

She was choking and suffocating. She clutched her chest, a bit too dramatically.

"Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'," sang Babe, trying to breathe herself. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse at first but ended up sounding like Ariana Grande.

Henry was surprised at the timing of her singing but wow, he didn't know she could sing so good.

As with Babe, ironically, her lungs weren't thinking the same thing. Instead of breathing, it was choking. Her throat felt so tight. Gosh, she made a mental note to attend a proper breathing seminar the next day.

Lacking air, Babe passed out and landed on the floor with a thud, with her eyes creepily open.

Henry jumped slightly along with the sound of the thud. Then, instinctively, he went to Babe's side.

"Babe?" called out Henry. "Babe, you okay?" He put his bags aside and knelt down to her. He noticed the detail of makeup on her face. He wondered for a millisecond if she was going out somewhere but didn't stay too long in wondering. His priority was to get Babe back to the world of consciousness.

He placed a finger under her nose and sensed her breathing. _Okay, she's still alive,_thought Henry. He opened his bag and looked for something.

"Let's see. I have handcuffs, dill fingers, pizza..." muttered Henry, fumbling his bag.

Then, he paused. He took out a sock that seemed to have fluid weight inside, looking at it with an odd expression. "Who put a butter sock in my bag?!" **(Author's Note: Yep, Sam Puckle ref- I mean, Sam Puckett reference). **He threw it at the back and it landed on the bench with the 'Game Shakers' label on it.

Well, 'landing' is a light word for it.

The butter sock crashed into the bench and the poor furniture broke into two parts. Henry looked back to see a destroyed stall.

"Whoa, that butter sock is destructible," mesmerized Henry. Then, he remembered his priority to revive Babe before she walks towards the light.

Then, he took found a bottle of orange soda **(Author's Note: Kenan and Kel reference, you guys!)** in his bag and took it out.

Henry tilted his head, thinking about how to bring Babe back to the world of consciousness using a bottle of orange soda.

He decided to go for a crazy idea that popped in his head. He shook the soda bottle and looked at Babe before opening it. "Babe, I sincerely apologize in advance," said Henry.

Babe was still unconscious with her eyes open.

After breathing out, Henry opened the bottle and the orange soda exploded, drenching both Babe and Henry with soda.

The soda woke Babe up. She coughed and closed her eyes as she sat up. "Gah! My eyes!" she shouted. Her makeup was messed up and her top, along with her hair, was soaked with soda.

When the soda ran out, Babe shook herself like a wet beaver, attempting to dry herself. Henry put the bottle down and placed a hand on Babe's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Henry.

Babe looked at him with red eyes. "What was that?!" she screamed.

"It's orange soda," answered Henry like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what it is. I meant, why did you do that?" said Babe.

"You fainted and I had to wake you up," replied Henry.

"Oh, you did?" said Babe, going back to her 'romantic' voice. "Well then, thanks," added Babe. Henry nodded at her and Babe laughed breezily then, she felt something in her nose. "Oh, gosh, I think I have soda stuck in my nose." She pinched her nose hard for some reason.

"You do? Here, let me-...um..." Henry tried to reach for her nose at first but then backed his hand away, realizing that that idea wasn't the least bit good. Babe distanced herself from Henry when he tried to reach for her nose, giving him a look that said _'Are you really going to help me with my nose?'_.

"Oh, wait... No, I, uh... I think it's better handling your nose problem on your own," said Henry.

"Yeah, I think so, too," said Babe, trying to get the soda out of her nose.

As she was doing that, Henry shifted to a different sitting position. His feet were bent over the ground and his elbows were on top of his knees.

He was staring at Babe with an unsettled face. Babe's makeup was making her look like one of the creepy people in a horror house and her hair was shiny... -ngly slimy.

Babe caught him staring, finding it giddy at first but then noticed his expression. It looked like he just saw someone eating pickles with peanut butter.

She tilted her head in askance.

Before she could ask why he was looking at her like that, a voice called for her.

"Hey, Babe, I'm-..." It was Blake. Peanut butter pickles, he's here! He stopped at his tracks when he saw Babe and Henry, sitting so closely with each other.

Babe quickly stood up. "Blake," said Babe with widened eyes.

Peanut butter pickles, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Marshmallu: Hm, I wonder how does it feel like to get soda in your eyes...**

**Akatsuki Rina: No, Marshmallu, don't even think about tryin-**

**Marshmallu: I'm going to buy soda! Bye, Rina!**

**Akatsuki Rina: Wait, what?! Oy, Marshmallu! Don't get soda in your eye!**

**So, there ya'll go! Thanks for reading! See you in zee next update! Remember to comment which ship you wanna see!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blake," said Babe, standing up. He's definitely going to misunderstand what's happening.

Babe exhaled, internally panicking. What if he thinks that she and Henry were together? Are they going to break up? They weren't even officially it!

"Um..." Babe tried to explain but nothing except that syllable came to her mind.

Henry wore a bewildered look at the sight of Blake. A side of Henry thought that Babe liked him. Just him. Although, he had a panicky and paranoid side of him that said Babe doesn't like him anymore and probably moved on to another guy.

It did come to his mind that maybe she's with someone but he mostly believed that she still liked him and that no one's with her.

Maybe, he hoped too much. He was late. A guy was already taking her out.

Henry was so confused and shocked with everything that his mouth spoke by itself. "What-... You're engaged?!" he accidentally blurted.

Babe's head jerked to Henry who was standing up with the soda bottle in hand. 'Engaged'? She gaped at him with an incredulous expression.

"No! No, I'm only sixteen!" replied Babe, loudly. After a small pause, Babe added, "And we haven't been going out that long."

"Yeah, this is our first date," pointed Blake.

So, they just got together recently. Henry really was late by one minute.

"First?" repeated Henry.

"Date?" followed Babe, almost instantly after Henry talked.

Blake stared at the two of them with a weird expression at their synchronization.

"Yeah," said Blake. "It's technically a date."

Babe felt flattered. "Oh," said Babe. "Wow. A-A date. Cool. So, you're already courting me?"

Henry kicked himself mentally when he suddenly felt his knee ache. Babe and Blake turned to look at him as he suppressed the pain. 'I must've really kicked myself,' thought Henry. 'Like kick, kick myself not only in my mind.'

Before anyone of them could say anything, a motorcycle zoomed at the entrance of the building, parking dangerously and exactly between Blake and Babe.

The motorcycle was so sudden that Babe screamed and fell down. Fortunately, Henry caught her. Blake didn't handle the vehicle shock so well and he jumped to a nearby bush, screaming.

The motorcyclist took his helmet off, revealed his face and brushed his hair. Babe was having the nightmare of her life.

It was Mason Kendall!

"Mason?" uttered Babe.

Why is everyone here at this hour of night? Why on the night when she's officially going out with a guy? And why at the same time?!

"What are you doing here?" asked Babe.

Mason didn't seem to pay attention to her. His eyes were not looking at hers.

"What are they doing here?" asked Mason, stoically. He looked at the two boys with a deadpan appearance.

Babe looked back to Blake and Henry. The two boys looked at each other with laser eyes. Blake recovered from the bush jump but still had leaves all over his hair and clothes while Henry was basically soaked in soda. Then they turned away after a short while.

"They're... They're obviously-..." blabbered Babe as she turned to look at Mason who was glaring (stoically, of course) at the two boys at her back.

Babe looked back and forth to Mason, Blake and Henry who were having the classic stare down.

"They are obviously looking at each other with eyes that look like they're about to spray fire everywhere!" answered Babe, hoping that was enough to satisfy Mason's question. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they're doing." She was smiling nervously and awkwardly in the center of the situation.

Mason turned to Babe. "Oh, I know what they're doing. But why are they here?"

"Why are _you _here?" answered Babe with a question. She wasn't technically only asking him, in particular. She turned to face all of them. "What are you all doing here?!"

Blake turned to face Babe with a raised eyebrow and open palms. "Oh, right. Except you, Blake. You were going to take me out," exempted Babe.

"He was going to take you out," remarked Mason, not-so-enthusiastically. "Wow, here I thought you liked me."

Babe's eyes widened. Mason knew; was she that obvious? Of course, he knows! Babe's heart fluttered at the thought that Mason actually considered her feelings. Maybe, he subconsciously liked her, quote-unquote Kenzie.

Henry's eyes widened along with Babe's. So, he really didn't have a chance with her, huh? After he blew up the zipper car incident on Valentines' Day.

Man, he should've heeded elderly advice to take opportunities while they were still there.

"Well, you should've taken your chance while you still could," said Blake, walking to Babe's side. He took her hand in his and emphasized their folded hands. "I did and now, I'm with her."

Invisible arrows went straight for Henry at Blake's statement. That was exactly what his own mind was scolding him for. Was Blake his conscience or was Blake a mind-reader?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a dinner to go to and a time to spend. Good night," said Blake, leading Babe to his car. As they walked away, Babe tried to steal glances at Henry and Mason but she felt that she may have looked at Henry a bit longer than the latter.

Henry watched Babe as she went into the car, escorted by Blake until their vehicle was nowhere in sight.

What was he supposed to do now?

"Dub! Killing is a crime!"


End file.
